Luna
Luna is Blue's half-sister. She is suspicious of Queen Wasp's true motivations for fostering fear about LeafWings, and is highly intelligent. She had the highest grade in her class in silk studies. In The Lost Continent, Blue called her the smartest dragon in the family. She is described to have a unique scale color, wings, and face by Qibli, who originally mistook her for a hybrid. In addition, Luna has a rare ability, like Blue, known as "flamesilk", which they both inherited from their father Admiral. She is in a relationship with Swordtail. Appearance Luna has pale green scales the color of a caterpillar, with gold flecks along her back and tail. She has whorls of cobalt and gold in her wingbuds, and after her Metamorphosis, her wings are described to look like cascading petals of green sunlight. She may have similar features to a Pyrrhian dragon tribe due to Qibli mistaking her for a hybrid, most likely because of her NightWing and RainWing-like features. Personality Luna is described as being bubbly, and is shown to be quite rebelious when she is talking to Blue about having their own SilkWing queen. She is affectionate towards Swordtail and cares about her brother, Blue. She resents Queen Wasp as shown in her thoughts at the end of the The Lost Continent. Biography ''Darkness of Dragons'' in the epilogue, she was being tended to by Jerboa II, as she was injured from a storm that had blown her from Pantala to Pyrrhia. She was seen lying on a bed of palm fronds and was noted to sit up and eye Moon and Qibli warily as they entered. She was said by Jerboa II to be the first visitor from the Lost Continent. The Lost Continent Luna is first mentioned when Blue is thinking about how smart she is and how it is her metamorphosis day. She then wakes him up, excited to get her wings. Blue tells her she technically has a few days until her wings come as she yells, "It's today! It's today!" She then turns Blue's hammock over, dumping him on the ground. Luna spends the day with Blue, apparently enjoying herself, although he notes that her silk glands are glowing very brightly, and she mentions to Blue that they hurt a bit. He worries that this is not normal and tries to make her go see a doctor, but she says that every Metamorphosis is a bit different and she doesn't want to waste her "perfect last day" getting examined by a HiveWing doctor that thinks SilkWings are "weird and revolting". Blue relents, and they go to the mosaic garden where they look at the Salvation Wall. They have a brief discussion about the mosaic, and then go play hide-and-seek until Luna says she thinks they need to get to the Cocoon as quickly as possible, probably because she is starting to enter her Metamorphosis trance. Upon arriving at the Cocoon, she begins to spin her cocoon with flamesilk, a very rare ability. Immediately, the guards surround her, and, despite Swordtail's best efforts, is taken away. Luna's cocoon is discovered by Blue when he gets thrown into the Flamesilk Cave, and she soon wakes up, marveling at her new wings, and using her silk for the first time (accidentally setting a stack of her father's letters aflame). Shortly after that, she escapes with Blue, and they, along with Cricket, Sundew, and Swordtail, escape down the LeafWings' tunnel. When they reach the end of the tunnel, she and Swordtail decide to go flying for a bit, only to run into some HiveWing soldiers. They begin to fight, and Luna attempts to use her flamesilk on one of the soldiers, only for the wind to catch and tangle it, creating a sail/balloon that gets swept up in the approaching storm, and carries her off. In the epilogue, when Jerboa II finds her, Luna has just awoken, injured and half covered by sand on a Pyrrhian beach. She asks Jerboa II who she is, and Jerboa II is relieved that Luna can speak Dragon . Jerboa II takes Luna to her hut, where she meets Moon and Qibli. She is shocked by how much Moon looks like Clearsight, and then learns that Moon can see the future, like Clearsight, and says her tribe needs Moon. She then thinks, 'We're coming for you, Queen Wasp. And now we have a dragon who can really see the future. The reign of the HiveWings is over.' The Hive Queen Coming soon Quotes "It's today, it's today!" - To Blue, about her metamorphosis "No, you lazy banana slug,"- To Blue, about what they will do that day "And some of us will have them todaaaaaaaaaaaaaay!" - About her wings "Don't you 'actually' me. I'm your older sister and I've been to, like, twelve Metamorphosis days, plus I have the highest grade in our class in Silk Studies. I can 'actually' you under the table." "Pffft. What Tussock's uncle saw was just a green SilkWing. He's just hysterical. And that collapse was obviously just shoddy worksmanship. The sabotage story was so obviously a cover-up." - On the topic of LeafWings "Oooo, maybe we'll have a forbidden love!" - To Blue about Hawker "Honey drops!" - To Blue after she wakes him up "We're coming for you, Queen Wasp. And now we have a dragon who can really see the future. The reign of the HiveWings is over."-At the end of The Lost Continent Category:SilkWings Category:Flamesilk